One Wrong Turn
by Badassbella666
Summary: Vampires have made themselves known. They are quickly taking over the human world and are starting to claim humans as mates. Bella took one wrong turn one night and she ran right into, literally, a life she never wanted. Edward is powerful, possessive, and has made it perfectly clear that Bella, belongs to him. Warning: Lemons, spankings, and violence.
1. Introduction

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

**Chapter Warnings: Spanking and lemons.**

"Isabella." I heard his silky voice say in warning.

Sniffling I slowly made my way over to him. I knew what was coming and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it just like always.

"Okay baby girl, strip." He quietly ordered, when i was standing two feet in front of him.

As tears streamed down my face I quickly took off my clothes leaving me completely naked standing in front of him as he gazed at me with lust filled eyes.

"Come here baby" He said as he took my hand and gently positioned me face down over his lap so my butt was straight up in the air.

I let the tears continue to fall down my face as he slowly rubbed one butt cheek and then the other while the other hand stroked my head.

When he noticed that I wasn't going to bother stalling today he sighed and then spoke.

"Isabella, you continue to disobey me and you continue to get into trouble. I love you baby girl but you need to be punished." He said in a soothing voice not that it ever helped.

He continued to stroke my hair as I felt his hand lift off my bottom. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

With a quick intake of breath I started sobbing right away. I wasn't going to fight it this time. This spanking was going to take too much out of me anyway.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

He was swift with the hits, just like always. They were quick but effective and having a vampire with what feels like a stone cold hand, my butt quickly was stinging and it was getting more and more painful fast.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

I sobbed harder but didn't try to stop him. I knew it would only make for a worse punishment.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

"It's okay baby girl it's okay." He tried to soothe me but still continued the spanking.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

He continued to try and soothe me but my crying just got louder and louder. The pain was really getting to me and he seemed to realize this because his hand slowly stopped. He rubbed my butt slowly with his cold hand, which was welcome at the moment.

His hand moved from my butt to in between my legs where I felt him stroke my entrance. I let out a gasp and felt myself dampen while I was still over his knee.

He carefully pushed one of his long slender fingers into my pussy and I moaned when he started to move his finger in and out.

"Thats my girl, just feel it baby." He said as he started to circle my clit with his thumb.

My breathing quickened and my tears stopped as he added a second finger.

"Isabella you're always so wet and ready for me." I wanted to fight off the pleasure, I didn't want to moan but I knew his rules so I just stayed like this over his knee as he pleasured me.

I felt his bulge poking my stomach as I moaned and gasped.

My pussy began to contract around his fingers and I got louder.

"Thats it baby girl, cum for me." he rasped out while picking up the pace of his finger and rubbing my clit harder.

With one final cry I came screaming "Edward."

My breathing started to slow and Edward lifted me off his lap and laid me down on the middle of the insanely large bed, "our" bed.

Edward started placing kisses on my face and he brought his hand up to my breasts and grasped one of them in his hands and gently palmed it then started to tweak the nipple.

Suddenly, I felt his mouth reach my other nipple and I moaned and closed my eyes as he began to suckle at one breast and then the other. I hate to admit it but he has always been amazing with his mouth on my breasts and other areas. That only made is worse.

Retracting his mouth from my nipple he lifted his head and brought his lips to mine. A small peck quickly turned into a heated kiss as he took my arms to wind them around his neck. I heard the distant sound of pants being unzipped but i didn't really care. I was too consumed by this kiss and by him.

Edward pushed my thighs apart, and bent them at the knee. He kicked off his jeans and I felt his tip suddenly rub against my opening.

Kisses were soon trailed down my neck while my hands grasped at his bare back. I was a little shocked because I didn't remember him taking off his shirt. But that thought quickly exited my mind as he entered me.

He waited for me to stretch while slowly kissing my lips with one hand on my hip and the other next to my head holding him up.

I started lifting my hips involuntarily as a quiet invitation. Edward started a nice steady rhythm and within seconds I was moaning with wanton abandonment.

Over my moans and gasps I could hear him growling while his lips would lick and suck at whatever skin of mine he could reach..

"Isabella. Mine. My mate. Mine." He growled out and started to thrust harder, which slowly pushed me up further on the bed.

I screamed when he hit that special spot deep inside me and I felt another orgasm coming on as well as his. He moaned when I started to contract again.

After the billions of times having sex with Edward I knew when he was about to cum too and he grabbed both my hands pinning them above my head.

After that my orgasm quickly came and I through my head back screaming his name.

I felt him finish also as he slowed and released inside me.

Edward purred and kissed my face as my breathing slowed and my heart rate went back to normal.

"I love you." He said then pulled out of me and got off the bed. I heard him walk to the bathroom.

I layed there with my legs still open and my hands above my head staring at the ceiling as I felt my high quickly turn into a low.

This was my life. Edward owned me. When he punished me we had to have sex after. When I woke up we had to have sex, Before I went to bed, when he came home from work, whenever he wanted to we had to have sex. When we weren't having sex he always kept me within arms length as our days went on. And he was insistent on pleasuring me almost as much as we had sex. Why he did all this was explained to me once but the times I remember come and go.

The bed dipped and I felt a wet rag wipe between my legs. He enjoyed this, taking care of me. And soon I was laying face down on top of him as his arms wrap around me.

My eyes became heavy as I felt the pain in my ass come back and the weight of my punishment tiring me.

I fell asleep with the one thought "This is my life." My life as a mate to a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ) It's about the story**

**Okay hey everyone! So this is my new story and I just want to introduce it quickly,**

**The title is "One Wrong Turn" and the summary is "Vampires have made themselves known. They are quickly taking over the human world and are starting to claim humans as mates. Bella took one wrong turn one night and she ran right into, literally, a life she never wanted. Edward is powerful, possessive, and has made it perfectly clear that Bella, belongs to him. Warning: Lemons, spankings, and violence." And updates every Sunday **

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

"Oh come on! Why the hell did I tell them to leave without me. Perfect just perfect!" I said while kicking the tire of my old red rusty truck.

Looking down at my phone screen I saw the large numbers 8:58. I sighed, and pressed one on my speed dial, and impatiently listened to the ring while tapping my foot.

"You have reached Chief Swan, leave a message." I heard my fathers rough voice over the phone.

"Hi, dad ummm I'm still in Port Angeles and the truck won't start. Angela and Jess left already. So I'm gonna find a bus or a cab or something so I won't be home for a while. Love you, bye"

With one final kick to the truck I threw the hoody of my sweatshirt over my head and walked out of the dark parking lot, onto the busy Port Angeles streets.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I am a sixteen year old high school student at Forks High in Forks, Washington. My dad is the chief of police and since my mom left when I was seven he has been everything to me. He isn't a big talker and not great at the whole parenting advice thing but that never mattered, he has always been there for me and that was all I needed.

I guess I get pretty good grades but Jess thinks it's just because I read way too much. I don't know I just don't go to parties, or date, or really do anything. I mean Jess and Angela had to drag me to Port Angeles to go shopping for back to school clothes. Junior year just started and they gave me the talk that now that I'm sixteen I need to wear more "girly" stuff because now I look like a "woman" or something. Well Jess did Angela stood there nodding along with a friendly smile.

So here I am on a Saturday night in the middle of Port Angeles walking to a bus stop. We took two cars so I could go to the bookstore before clothes shopping, but there was so much traffic we ended up getting there at the same time so I decided to go after shopping. So I let them leaving. But my car decided to turn on me, miles away from my home.

I contemplated calling them but I didn't want to cause them any inconvenience. But as I walked down the street and saw a pair of red eyes, I almost did call them. I rushed down the street and kept my eyes straight forward. I knew the news told us not to fear them, that they were so similar to us, but I wasn't buying it. And when I passed red eyes I ran.

Let me explain three years ago vampires came out of the coffin. Or not really a coffin because they don't sleep in them or really sleep at all but you know what I mean. And within a month they had taken over the world. The government, businesses, everything. It seemed like they had been plotting this for years and now humans are the second in command, the next on the food chain.

The vampires were nothing we expected, they can go out in the sunlight with no problem, are freakishly pale, are cold to the touch, and live forever. They usually drink blood from blood donors and buy blood in bags or bottles; there is a number of ways and I'm pretty sure there is a number of ways we don't know, or ways we don't approve of. Vampires also have some terrifying traits; just take human strength and speed and multiply it by a thousand and you get a vampire. Some have special abilities or super powers.

The worst thing of all about Vampires is their high demand of mates. Human mates.

When they came out every human in the world was forced to learn about them and about mates. A mate to a vampire is their soul mate, when they see their mate they become primal and they will not stop until they claim them which pretty much means sex, but they call it mating. During the mating they will either change the human into a vampire or keep them as a human; a human who wouldn't have any of the strengths of a vampire but they would live forever as a blood bag, a sex object, a baby maker. The vampires inner beast will tell them during the mating which option to choose. Neither sounds like a good idea.

Female vampires can't have children, they are not as strong as male vampires, and are looked as the weaker sex, but still have all rights and the same opportunities, but when you have a male mate that all goes down the toilet. They control you, and female vampires are programmed to be submissive while humans can more easily fight the pull of mating.

You know a vampire isn't mated when their eyes are red. When a vampire mates their eye color returns to the color they were as a human. There is alot about mating that we don't understand and alot that they haven't told us.

People are starting to trust them but I don't buy it. Everyone thinks it's a great new thing, but between the royal family, the Volturi, and the "real" family in charge, the Cullen's, the humans are just a few steps away from losing everything. And I'm afraid that one wrong turn and everything will fall apart. Little did I know a wrong turn would end my life.

I continued my quick run down the street trying to get as far away from red eyes as I could. I mean seriously it's late at night, I'm in a city on a Saturday night, and we were the only ones on the street so I did the logical thing and ran. I stopped running when I turned the corner.

It took me a couple seconds to realize that I took the wrong turn. I stopped and looked up to see that I landed myself right in front of the fanciest restaurant in Port Angeles. I saw a few of the people look over at me, the girl huffing and puffing in jeans, black converse, and a green hoodie. I must have been an interesting sight.

I was about to turn and go back the way I came but all of a sudden I bumped into what felt like a brick wall. As I started to fall back I felt something cold wrap around me waist and steady me.

"I'm very sorry miss." I heard a deep voice say, it sounded so beautiful yet so manly at the same time.

"It's ok. it's my-" I quickly stopped talking when I looked up into a deep pair of red eyes.

Time stood still in that very moment. It was like nothing mattered but him. That I would do anything to be with him. I would do anything to spend forever in his arms. Never in my life had I felt so complete, so safe. My life and reason for living was contingent on this man in front of me.

I couldn't breathe as I felt the arms tighten around me and a slow growl build up in his chest. I couldn't tear myself away from his face, his red eyes, his copper hair, his long slender nose, and high cheek bones. I was broken from my trance when he growled out one word that I never wanted to hear.

"Mine"

That's when I ran and this time I went the right way.


	3. Chapter 2

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

I didn't stop to look back. I just ran and ran and ran.

A ferocious growl is what I heard when I ran off, a very loud and dangerous growl. Then a loud commotion. I still didn't bother to look back.

I didn't stop, even though I couldn't breathe. As I ran passed people on the street they yelled at me for getting in their way. All I could think was, how did this happen? How could this happen to me? I never did anything bad. I'm not even that attractive, who would want me?

I would never be safe again. But, I had to be free, I just had to be. I had my whole life ahead of me. I wanted to graduate, go to college, and get an amazing job. Then get married, have a few kids, and live happily ever after. As cheesy as it sounds that is what I want, that is what I've always dreamed about. I didn't want to be a vampire, I didn't want to be owned, and I for sure as hell didn't want to be forced to have sex and babies all the time. What type of life is that?

Soon I was wheezing and had no choice but to stop. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. My knees scraped against the ground and I felt the gravel dig into my palms. At this point I didn't care. I picked my hands up and put them in my lap, while I hunched over sobbing.

"Excuse me ma'am do you want a ride?" I jumped at the sound of another voice. Looking to my side I saw a middle aged man, maybe forty, sitting in the drivers seat of a taxicab with concern etched on his face.

"No thank you, it's okay I live all the way in Forks." I rasped out.

"No problem, I don't mind the drive." He replied.

It was against my better judgment, but all I knew was I had to get out of Port Angeles. I had to get away from that vampire. The sky let out a thundering roar and it looked like it was going to rain. So I took a deep breath, picked myself up off the ground, and rushed into the back seat.

As soon as I got in the car he drove off and headed onto the main road. I curled myself into a ball in the back seat, tears quietly stream down my face. I blocked everything out, the pain, the fear. At this moment in time I couldn't deal with what just happened.

"Ma'am, we are entering forks." The man said.

The care ride seemed to go by so quick, I wasn't even aware how long we were in the car. It must have been at least a half hour.

"Oh ummm you can just drop me off here, it's not a long walk" I said as we passed the Forks sign.

"Are you sure, I don't mind?"

"No it's really okay" I say quietly and reached into my pocket for money. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry it's on me." He replied.

"No I insist." I rushed out.

"You seemed to have a rough night and sometimes people need someone to look out for them" He said looking back at me.

"Ummm thank you." I murmured, then whispered, "Thank you so much."

I got out of the car and watched as the nice man drove off. He waved to me and I waved back. Shoving my hands in my pocket I started walking down the road. It would only take a few minutes to get home and for the first time today I had hope. Hope that at home I would be safe. So again for the billionth time, I ran. Never in my life have I moved this much.

After a few minutes I saw my street and continued to run till I was at my front door. I ripped the house key out of my pocket and shoved it in the keyhole. Then twisted till the door clicked. I opened the door and rushed inside to find my father sitting on the couch watching tv, probably some sports team.

"Daddy." I gasped out as I stood in the doorway of the living room

He looked up and saw me standing there, all sweaty and wide eyed. His expression quickly morphed into concern. He jumped off the couch and moved towards me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked as he reached me. When I didn't answer he hugged me as I sobbed.

"I'm so so sorry. It happened so fast. I don't. I don't want this. You have to save me. You have to. Don't let him get me." I blubbered out as my eyes glazed over with tears.

"What Bella whose after you? What happened?" He stuttered out as he took my head between his hands.

"It all happened so fast... I... I couldn't stop it." I felt like someone was choking me.

"Common sit down." He pulled me toward the couch, then sat me down as I continued to sob.

"Okay Bella deep breathes, talk to me." He tried to calm me, "Start from the beginning."

"I went to Port Angeles with Angela and Jess and I told them to leave, cause I still had to go to the bookstore, then the car wouldn't start." I said then screamed the last sentence through my teeth, "It wouldn't fucking start."

"Okay Bella, okay. The car wouldn't start then what happened?" He said as he stroked my hair.

"I tried to call you but you didn't answer so I started to walk to a bus station, but I saw one of those vampires-" I felt him stiffen his body beside me, "so I ran off but I went in the wrong direction." That's when I started shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay Bella, it's okay. What ever happened it will all be okay." He held me tighter.

"No it won't." I said shaking my head, "Nothing will ever be okay again."

He grabbed ahold of my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Why Bella? Why won't it be okay?"

"Because..."

"Because what?" He shook my gently.

Then I said it. For the first time I finally said it.

"Because I'm mated to a vampire."


	4. Chapter 3

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

With those six words my father suddenly stopped shaking me and froze in his spot. I couldn't get myself to look at him, I just stared at the floor crying as he still had ahold of my shoulders.

I had no idea what was going to happen in this moment; how would he react, would he help, would he turn me away. He was my father he had to help me right? He loves me. He is all I have. He will make everything okay. Right?

As my cries slowed I felt more and more hopeless. When I found it in me to lift my eyes from the floor to my my father I saw him in the exact same position. The only thing that changed was the look in his eyes. They eyes that conveyed the same thoughts that I have.

I was mated to a vampire. My life was over. I'll never graduate high school. Or go to college. This mystery vampire was going to take me away. Either turn me into a blood sucking submissive vampire or be kept as a baby making blood bag forever. My decisions will no longer be my own.

At my hopeless thoughts, my tears almost started again. That was until my father sprung off the couch and started pacing a hole into the living room rug. Leaving me on the couch.

He continued circling the living room while muttering to himself, as I prepared myself for his reaction. I was too scared of what he was going to say or what was going to happen to me, to speak. All I could really think was "Daddy, please help me?"

Finally he spoke, "Okay, we can get through this." Then paused.

He went down on his knees and turned my face to look at him, "Bella you and me are gonna get through this okay?"

Dad paused and seemed to have gotten a sudden thought in his head. "Okay. You and I are just gonna pack up our stuff and leave."

"Dad-" I started but he suddenly stood.

"No bella. No! I am your father and I am going to protect you." He yelled.

He wasn't that tall but in this position, I felt just like a little kid again. I remember thinking when I was little that he was so tall and strong. That because he was my father nothing could break him down. That he loved me more than anything. And right now as I looked into his eyes I saw the fear and the love he had for me. But also could see how weak he really could be.

So I stood up in front of him and said "Okay."

"Good. Good... Go pack your stuff, anything you need. I'll call the station." He started walking towards the kitchen.

"What are you going to tell them?" I called after him.

Turning to look at me he said "I'll tell them we are going on a quick trip that suddenly came up. By the time they realize I'm not coming back we will be long gone."

"We're never coming back?" I whispers while looking at my hands.

"No. We can't ever come back. The vampire-" he paused. "He will find you. I've heard of this happening. To girls. Girls that have ran. Vampires will never stop looking. He will never stop looking." Dad was stuttering.

"It's okay. I understand." I tried to calm him.

He ran over to me and hugged me as tight as he could. But as I hugged him back I found myself wishing it was someone else. I found myself wanting it to be the very being that was causing all this pain.

As he pulled away, for the first time in my life I saw my father cry. "I'll protect you, Bella. I swear to god I will protect you."

I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. Then turned in the direction of the stairs but I tripped on something on the floor, typical of me, and landed on the couch.

All of the sudden the tv turned on, and in the back of my mind I figured out I probably tripped over the remote.

I was about to get up but when I turned I saw something on the tv that made me never want to watch tv ever again.

On the tv was a picture, a picture of his face.

"Breaking news: Earlier this evening Edward Cullen, of THE world famous Cullen family, has finally found his mate right outside one of the most prestigious restaurants in Port Angeles, Washington, a few miles from Edward Cullen's Seattle mansion."

My father walked into the living room and I looked up at him. He had the wireless phone in his hand and he looked at me questionably. All I could do was point at the tv screen as the news bitch, a name I have just gifted her, continued.

"Regretfully the girl fled the scene. The Cullen family has offered five million dollars to whomever can assist in finding this mystery girl."

Five million dollars. This vampire is offering five million dollars. Five fucking million dollars!

"If you know anything about this girl please call the line below."

That's when my hope was completely lost, if it not had been already, because right there on the tv was a perfect police sketch of me. And when I say perfect. I mean perfect. It looked like a real photograph, it was so well drawn.

I heard my father's intake a breath, and then he jumped into action, running around the house. Once I restarted my heart, I got up from the couch to see what he was looking for. I froze when I saw what he had. A gun. Now I knew he was serious. He was going to do anything to save me.

He never looked up he just stared down at his gun. "Bella go pack, just the essentials."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"The same thing as I said. We are going to run. We are just going to jump in my cruiser and run."

"Won't they be able to track the car."

"When we get a decent distance away, we will grab a car." He simply said.

"What do you mean grab a car?"

"We will figure it out." He finally looked up at me, "Go pack, you have five minutes."

For the second time I made my way to the stairs, this time successfully. I knew I didn't have much time so I quickly made my way up to my room. My hand reached the door knob and I prepared myself for the last time I would ever enter my room. Goodbye old life.

Purple walls, purple curtains, purple bedding. That is what I saw. With my old computer on the desk and a room full of books. Oh my books, how I will miss you the most. I gave myself one second to reminisce. I grew up in this room, I lived in this room my whole life. My first crawl, my first word, my safe place. The second was up and my eyes were watering, but this wasn't the time for a cry.

The suitcase was in the bottom of my closet, easy to find. Clothes, reasonably easy. Picking what one item to take from my room, nearly impossible.

I threw everything into my bag and zipped it shut. I started to exit my bedroom door while throwing the bag around my shoulder. With one last glance to my room I shut off the light and made my way down the stairs. Passing the pictures of myself on the wall as I went.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard a ferocious pounding on the front door.

Oh Shit.


	5. Chapter 4

*STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.*

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

**Edward's Point of View**

Day after day I see them all. All the happily mated couples. The joy in their eyes. The intimacy. It has only gotten worse since the vampires have revealed themselves. Now mates can share their happiness with the world. I on the other have been alive for over four hundred years, without the priceless gift of a mate.

My name is Edward Cullen and there are three mated couples in my family; Carlisle, my creator, and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. I spent many years with them until I could no longer take their happiness. It was not my intention to be selfish but they are incapable of ever fully understanding my decision.

In my time alone I climbed the business latter, all the way to the top. I have endless amounts of money and endless amounts of women falling at my feet. Spending money has become natural occurrence and women are a tool to pass the time; I meet them I go to a hotel and leave after I'm done. But as I sit in this restaurant with my family I would give it all up for what they have.

I'm staring at the table while I listen to some man about a pointless business proposition, while my family are wrapped up in their mates. We decided to have a nice time in the most prestige restaurant in Port Angeles, for they provide the best blood, but some man had seen me and decided to confront me.

He wouldn't stop his efforts and my family was no longer aware of my presence.

I abruptly stood, "Sir, thank you for the proposition but I'm going to have to pass" I throw down a one hundred dollar bill for the blood and strolled out of the restaurant everyone staring at me as I passed.

Once I exited the restaurant I looked around for my driver. Over the years I have grown tired of driving. I very much prefer to sit back and do work while my driver attends to the road.

Suddenly, I felt a small warm body bump into me.

The person started to fall back so I reached and grabbed them by the waist to prevent them from falling.

A part of me felt a quick burst of something. I'm not sure what it was but I quickly dismissed it.

I looked down to see the top of a head and I now realized it was a woman, "I'm very sorry miss."

Something didn't feel right it felt like every molecule of me was routed to the spot. It felt like I never have felt so much joy in my life. I was in shock.

The most beautiful voice I have ever heard said "It's okay. It's my-"

Her eyes met mine. My existence changed. Everything in me was routed to this girl. This beautiful wonderous girl. The amazing brown eyes. The long silky brown hair. She was so beautiful. Mine!

I immediately realized she was my mate. Never in my existence had I ever felt so much joy. Felt so complete. She was mine forever now. And I need her right NOW!

My arms tightened around her and a growl built up in my chest as I said the word I have always wanted to say, "Mine"

Suddenly, she was gone. I had no idea what was happening. My beast began to fully take over when I saw her running in the other direction.

I moved to run towards my mate but was grabbed from behind. I growled louder than I ever had before, and fought with all my might. Need to get to her. Need to get to my mate. Mine.

"Edward, dude chill." I heard a voice say from behind me. It sounded familiar.

I continued to struggle, and tried to turn and attack, but only got so far as to see who was behind me. Emmett and Jasper.

Anger courses through me. You NEVER keep a vampire from their mate. They should know.

"Edward!" I hear.

My head whips in front of me to see Alice.

"Alice" I growled out, and continued to struggle.

"Edward look at me!" She shouted.

But I looked behind her staring off to where my mate ran.

"Edward you need to stop." I heard the desperation in her voice.

My eyes turn to her and she continued. "Look in my mind Edward!" I growl. "Edward trust me."

I gave in and let controlled myself enough to see into her mind and her vision.

_I see myself running after my mate, right as she escapes from me. I grab her and pull her to my chest. It was a glorious feeling holding my mate. She suddenly starts to fight and one of her kicks got to me, and she ran across the street. A car comes rushing by and hits her, flinging her over the car. She lays on the ground, I try to save her. I couldn't_

I changed my plan and chose now to go after her and bring her back to my car, but Alice receives another vision.

_I drag my mate to my car, her over my shoulder. People stare at us on the street as she screams. As I get her back in front of the restaurant. She kicks me and I accidently drop her. She scrambles to her feet and runs into the restaurant. I chase in after her and track her scent into the kitchen. As I open the door i see a knife come down from my mates hand and she stabs herself in the chest. I try to save her. I couldn't._

I change my mind yet again and decide to follow her until she reaches her home. Alice receives a vision.

_She is running down streets as I follow her through the alleys. I am about to run to her when she falls to her knees crying. A man in a cab pulls up before I move. I growl out as she gets in the car. Mine. They pull away and with my speed I run through the woods and followed the car. He stops and my mate gets out. She then quickly makes her way a few streets down to her home. She reaches into her pocket and opens the door. I took my chance_

_I kick the door off the hinges and a man jump in front of her. I grab and throw him, using all my strength. The man goes through a wall. My mate screams and runs into a kitchen. She trips and her head hits the side of the counter. There is so much blood. I try to save her. I succeed._

_I am laying on my bed with her on top of me. We are kissing and my eyes are closed in pleasure. She pulls away and I open my eyes. I see a stake in her hand and she smiles as she stabs it into my chest. I die._

"See Edward trust me! I'll take care of it please!"

I stopped fighting. Even in my haze I understood after seeing her beautiful broken body lying dead on the ground. I was willing to do anything for that never to happen. So I can love and take care of her forever.

I looked at Alice again and nodded my head letting her know that this was the only option available now.

"Okay. Jasper Emmett drive him home. And keep him in the car!" Alice instructed.

"What are you going to do?" I growled out.

"I am going to send one of your many employees to get her for you." Alice said.

"How?" I growled again.

I felt Jasper stiffen and let out a small angry noise. He wasn't happy with me treating his mate in this way. It made me wish for my mate even more.

"I'll ask Carlisle to find a way to find her" Alice replies, not even fazed by my frustration.

I accepted her answer and let Jasper and Emmett drag me toward one of their cars and placed me in the backseat.

Emmett sat with me in the back, making sure I wouldn't get away, while Jasper drove.

My mind wandered. It was a nice escape. I pictured my beautiful girl and our wonderful life together. Making love for the first time and many times after that, getting married, and either spending forever with a human mate or a vampire mate. My beast will decide tonight how we will spend our lives together.

We pulled up to my mansion, it was an hour drive so I must have been dreaming the whole time.

Emmett dragged me out of the car. At the moment I was thankful for how strong he was for I didn't have the will to walk.

Jasper grabbed my other side while Alice, just arriving behind us, trailed behind.

My staff stared in horror as I was dragged through the doorway and up the stairs. I'll figure out how to deal with them later.

My mind seemed to be trailing tonight because we quickly arrived at my bedroom door in no time. I was too busy thinking about my mate.

They opened the door and quickly deposited me inside and left..

Alice ran in and exclaimed, "Edward, we think we found her."

I perked up immediately and rushed toward the door but Alice jumped in front of me.

"You need to stay here! She'll be here in a couple hours and then you can have her." I stepped back and accepted that this was the way things had to be done. Accepting that Alice has been right the whole time. Soon I'll have my matre.

When I gave in Alice grabbed me and gave me a hug. "Im so happy for you."

She pulled away and picked something up off the floor, that she must have just brought in here.

"I'm going to leave you alone and I'll send her up the second she is here."

I nodded.

She handed me the box that she picked up from the floor and gave it to me.

She looked at me sadly and said. "You are going to need this."

I opened the box as she closed the door and left. I looked into the box and whimpered.


	6. Chapter 5

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

Oh shit. Oh my god damn fucking shit.

This was bad. This was really really bad.

I stopped where I stood and didn't move an inch. Hoping that I can will this all away.

All the noises stopped. And for one tiny second I thought I actually succeeded. But that was short lived.

It wasn't a knock anymore, it was a killer pounding that shook the whole house, and I mean the whole house. The furniture was shaking, the pictures rattled on the walls, and objects fell to the floor. Whatever was pounding on the door was obviously not human.

My father ran into the hallway and stared at the door. I guess he was wishing everything would magically go away too. But it didn't.

A very deep and frightening voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Isabella Marie Swan, please exit the residence within the next sixty seconds or we will have to remove you by force."

I turned my head to look at the clock on the wall 11:03. Has it really only been two hours? My life ended just two hours ago?

My father looked at me and brought his finger to his lips and made a very low shushing sound. He was telling me to be quiet and I realized that if we were to speak, they would hear us.

He grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me through the living room into kitchen. The gun was in his other hand as he maneuvered me behind him when he reached for the back door's, door knob.

Before he reached the door it flew open and what I mean by that, is that it literally was thrown off the hinges resulting in wood chips flying everywhere.

I was knocked backwards as my father fell to the floor with the door on top of him.

I jumped down next to my father on the floor and I unsuccessfully tried to pull the door off of him. It was solid wood and very heavy, and truthfully I could never even push that door open let alone lift it.

There was a small puddle of blood growing under my dad's head probably from hitting it against the ugly mustard colored kitchen tile. I tried to reach to help him but he grabbed my wrist with his hand.

"Bella" He looked into my eyes and said one word, one word with so much aggression I knew not to argue. "Run." Then he passed out.

I didn't want to, I loved my father more than anything. He was telling me to run. I wasn't going to leave but as I looked up to see a pair of unfamiliar red eyes in the doorway, I remembered something. I remembered what I heard on the news countless of times and I froze. How could I forget?

Ever since the vampires started claiming mates there were some who ran, some like me. A vampire would not stop until they have their mate. Anyone who got in their way would be massacred. It's happened to parents, grandparents, siblings, boyfriends, and even strangers that tried to help them. The vampires say they can't help it, so it's considered legal, for some weird sick reason. That wasn't going to happen to my father, I would not let him die because of me

I glanced at my father and saw that his injuries weren't that bad, yet. So I gave him a kiss on the head and grabbed his gun. I've shot a gun before, only in a gun range though, and I had a feeling shooting a moving target would be alot different.

I slowly stood while still looking at the gun. I was about to run but remembered that there was a vampire standing in the doorway. So I turned and pointed the gun at him. If it would actually harm him or not was a good question, but I really hope it will.

The vampire's expression went from serious to wide eyed and freaked out. The reaction gave me a little courage, just a little. It gave me a chance to get a good look at him too; his skin was black but still somehow pale, he had long dark dreadlocks, and red eyes, red eyes that looked crazed but civil.

"You must be Isabella." He spoke.

"Must I?" I glared and surprisingly kept the gun pointed straight at his chest, even with my hands shaking uncontrollably.

He gave out a small laugh "Feisty I see. He will enjoy that."

"Go to hell." I hissed and tried to slow my hands.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Or you can get out of my house." I cocked my head to the side.

"Isabella, please come with me." He jested toward me.

I wasn't getting out the back door and he wasn't going to let me leave without a fight, so I put my finger on the trigger and shot.

He let out a scream and fell to the floor. I ran.

"Get her." The vampire yelled from behind me.

I rushed through the kitchen into the living room toward the front door. That door now was kicked off the hinges as well and another red eyed vampire stood in that doorway.

I turned to go up the stairs but a very very cold hand grabbed my ankle and I fell face first onto the stairs.

Blood started to drip out of my nose and I felt a bruise forming on my knee, and it hurt like hell. But the gun was laying a step in front of me and I hoped that I could shoot him just like I shot the other one. I almost reached the gun but I was suddenly flipped over on the stairs and I came face to face with a vampire for the second time tonight.

This vampire was very different than the other one, freakishly pale with light blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail. His red eyes though showed pure heartlessness, pure craze. What I've always expected in a vampire.

I screamed bloody murder and I tried to kick him away, but he was too strong. So I screamed and I thrashed and I screamed and I thrashed.

Bruises started to form quickly but I didn't care. I heard the muted sound of the vampire yelling over his shoulder as I screamed.

He let out a huff and picked me up bridal style and walked towards the door, but I grabbed the railing, causing him to let go of me in surprise and I dropped to the floor.

"You fucking dropped her!" Someone yelled.

"It was a goddamn accident." The blonde vampire yelled.

"Don't yell at me James. You aren't the one that just got shot."

So blonde vampire's name is James. Wait a second. I turned towards the other man and what I saw was the same black vampire but this time he was covered in blood. I saw a distinctive rip in his shirt but there was no longer any wound.

Something else they kept from us; they can be shot, but they heal, and heal freakishly fast.

"Laurent just come over here and help me." James said.

Taking a quick chance I flung myself up and ran towards the door, but one of them grabbed me and so I started to thrash again. Kicking at any body part I could, hurting me more than anything else.

"Goddammit! Not this again. Laurent go and get Stephen." James growled while pulling me towards the living room couch.

He layed me down on the couch and held my arms down by my sides while he stood over. I kept trying to get free but I was continually unsuccessful.

A man came into the living room carrying a small black leather bag. Right behind him was Laurant.

The man stood above me before kneeling and calmly said "Isabella I'm Doctor Kingsley and I'm here to help you."

I stopped moving and calmed but when I got a good look at this Doctor Kingsley, I saw that he had big brown eyes, darker than mine, but something wasn't quite right. He was pale way too pale for a human. Then it clicked, he was a mated vampire.

Hoping to get away I started to sit up on the couch. James just pushed me down again, I started to fight his strength with as much strength as I could muster at the moment.

"Laurent, James restrain her." Spoke Doctor Kingsley.

Laurent grabbed my legs and James pinned one arm above my head and the right one straight down next to me.

Screams could be heard for miles, all the screams were mine.

I watched as Doctor Kingsley unzipped his bag and reached in. What he pulled out made me scream louder. A very large and a very pointy syringe.

Doctor Kingsley held my arm still and said to me, "Isabella you are going to feel a little pinch then it will all be over. I promise you."

"Nooo" I screamed but it was too late. I felt the pinch and then I was out.


	7. Chapter 6

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

**Chapter Warnings: Rape **

My limbs were heavy and I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes, but yet I was awake. Awake but unable to do anything. This is weird, really weird

Until it all came back to me.

Port Angeles. Vampire. Mates. Running. My father. Crying. The news. Running. Attack. The syringe. The goddamn syringe!

That's probably why I couldn't move. I was

tired and scared, but I knew that the first step to getting out of this mess is to open my eyes.

No matter what I did I couldn't open them and I couldn't move. I felt like I was alone in a world of darkness, at least until I realized someone was next to me.

My eyes automatically flew open but I stared at the ceiling way too afraid to look beside me. I just concentrated on what was going on around me. I was on top of something freakishly soft and comfy, probably a bed. My clothes seemed to have stayed the same based on the roughness of my jeans and the distinct feel of my sweatshirt. So at least no one changed me. But there was someone next to me and they had a very tight hold around my waist. They were hard as stone and they were cold, ice cold.

I started to panic, my breathing picked up and all I could hear is my heart beat. That was until a strange sound came from the person beside me. It was a weird sound, it sounded like purring? Why would someone be purring? Is that even possible? But for some strange reason it was calming. Freakishly calming .

When my limbs unwillingly relaxed I was pulled into a very cold very well toned chest. I was totally surrounded in this person's arms. The change in position forced me to look at this mystery person directly in the face.

Copper hair. Highs cheek bones. Long nose. Red eyes. His red eyes. Definitely not a person.

At this realization, I lost it. I started kicking and punching at whatever part of him I could reach. My body was in so much pain, bruises formed, and yet I still continued to fight. That was until a very loud angry growl broke my revere and I was suddenly pinned to the bed.

He was on top of me. My arms were pinned by my head with what might as well have been iron clasps. I could no longer move my body, it felt like I was being held down by stone. I was stuck and he was ontop of me.

His growls ceased and he returned to the strange purring noise. A cold nose was pressed to my neck and rubbed along it. I could feel him inhale against me and then laid a kiss on my neck. He loosened his group and relaxed. The perfect opportunity.

The perfect opportunity to kick him in the crouch.

So that's exactly what I did. It was swift but hard and very productive.

He let out a painful groan and rolled off me. I jumped off the bed but I misjudged the height and fell to the floor. How high up could a bed possibly be? It hurt and my knees felt like they were being crushed. Like I didn't have enough bruises.

I'll ice my body later. I pushed myself up and ran towards the door. It took me longer than I thought. This room is giant sized. Once I finally got there I turned the knob and tried to pull. Nothing happened.

It was locked. The door was freaking locked and I was screwed. I still continued the useless attempts to pull the door open, and obviously nothing happened. I had no clue what to do, and I hoped to god that someone would help me.

"Help! Help! Please!" I screamed while banging on the door. Someone has to help me. Please let someone help me.

Suddenly, my waist was circled by the same pair of cold arms, and I was lifted off the floor, with my back to his chest. My fists banged against his arms. His nice strong arms. No Bella! Stop it Bella.

I started screaming as I got dragged to the bed. He gently turned me around and placed me on the bed. He got ontop of me again but this time he pulled my legs apart so he could lay in between them.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them by my head. I felt lips against my neck and then a very cold very wet tongue. He went back and forth between kissing and licking. It felt good, way to good. But when my mind caught up I started fighting, as much as I possibly could in this position.

His grip on my wrists tightened and he started to growl in anger. Then his mouth moved from my neck to my lips. They were firm but gentle at the same time. I found myself freeze at the feeling of the kiss. My first kiss.

I leaned in. Oh fuck I leaned in. He let go of my wrists and held the back of my head, In a very sweet romantic way. When he licked my bottom lip, I gasped. Accidently giving him entrance into my mouth.

He moaned and started exploring my mouth with his tongue. It was like I was in shock. I was still, but feeling everything. I always thought my first kiss would be horrible, with awkward probing tongues and messy unneeded slobber, but it was perfect. Amazing and perfect, but in the worst possible situation.

Suddenly I felt something, something I never felt before. I felt aroused and I felt something wet. Oh please dear god, I hope it was pee. I really hope it was pee.

It wasn't.

His head lifted from mine in a sudden lightning movement. He closed his eyes and seemed to inhale the air. Oh god could he smell me? A very loud growl rang out through the air and I felt something very hard in between my legs.

The whole night I have been running terrified about a life unwillingly tied to a vampire forever. Either as a submissive female vampire or a baby making blood bag. I would have to follow him everywhere, have no choice but to spend forever by his side, do everything he says, and even have sex with him. But I never focused on the sex part that I, me, myself would have to have sex with him. That tonight was only the beginning.

"OH FUCK NO!"

I again screamed and fought and this time I started to yell "No you blood sucking bastard!"

I thrashed and screamed and to my surprise he got up.

He was hunched over glaring at me from the foot of the bed. He was seething and growling, but his eyes raked up and down my body. I found myself doing the same to him.

He was very attractive. I could admit that. even in his clothes I could see his nice long legs, the v of his hips, his well toned chest. And his very very obvious erection.

I was about to fling myself off the bed again but he let out a whimper and walked towards a dresser. He picked up something but I couldn't see.

He just stared down at the object so I slowly creeped off the bed and made my way to the other two doors probably the closet and the bathroom.

I immediately realized it was a bad idea when he appeared in front of me blocking my way to the doors.

I inhaled really loudly in shock but I got a good look of what was in his hands.

It was a white box, one of those you get when you buy clothes at the mall. He was grasping it pretty tightly and when he saw me looking, a weird expression appeared on his face.

Maybe apologetic. That couldn't be right.

I sidestepped my way around the room so I was always facing him. Then started to back up when I made sure I was around the bed. Again it took me a while and I was surprised that I didn't trip on the way. With no other option I situated myself in the far corner of the room I doubted it would help. What else could I possibly do.

He didn't go to catch me. He instead headed towards the bed and placed the box on the red comforter.

For the first time I studied the room. All I saw was red, black, and dark brown wood; what a typical vampire.

The doors and floor were dark brown wood. The room was gigantic with a large door at the front of the room, the locked door. Two doors at the other side of the room. A dresser next to the doors. A chair across the room from me. A huge ass amour next to me. That was all I could see of the room except the bed.

The bed was what stuck out the most. It was four poster, very tall in height, and had a deep red comforter. I think you could fit at least ten people on it. It was clear the bed was meant to be the highlight of the room.

I saw him walk around the bed with something in his hand. It must have come from the box. I couldn't see what it was because he was facing one of the bed posts. But when he went to the last bedpost I finally saw what had come from the box.

Ties, maybe made from silk, that he was tying to the bed. Wait a second, why was he doing that. That's weird. That's really weird. Then it hit me.

I screamed the loudest I ever had in my life and ran to the door and banged on it with all my might yelling, "Help! Please help me!"

My hands hurt and they might be bleeding from the punching of the door but I didn't care.

Tears were running down my cheeks and my heart was beating fast and I lost all my demeanour.

He grabbed me again but this time very gentle. And pulled me to the side of the bed.

I screamed as he turned me to face him and he held my head to his chest.

He quickly took my sweatshirt off even with my flailing limbs.

He crawled to the center of the bed with me in his arms and gently laid me down. But I continued the fight.

I was under him again this time crying as he reached for one of the ties.

My arm was forced to stretch out as he tied the tie around my wrist. He was way too strong for me.

With lightning speed he tied the other one. And I was now helpless on the bed but my legs were still free... For now.

Kisses were laid on my face where the tears laid as he held the back of my head while purring.

I was blind through the tears. I was slowly starting to give up. I was tired and my body hurt and I just wanted to go home.

I was taken out of my misery by a ripping sound and realized he had ripped my shirt off. So all that covered my top half was my bra. This gave me the will for one more fight.

My legs fought with all their might. I was

Bucking and kicking and twisting. I could tell he couldn't stop me as my tears cleared my eyes.

He jumped off me and I thought he gave up and was going to let me go. I thought he finally realized that I didn't want this.

That's why I was so surprised when he took my shoes and flung them off my feet. I was still in shock when my socks were pulled off as well.

When he reached for the button of my jeans that is when I realized all hope was gone.

"No please don't. No." I sobbed.

He whimpered but quickly slid off my jeans.

I was left with only my cotton bra and panties, with my arms tightly tied above my head.

My legs were now quickly added to the equation.

He quickly climbed up my body and situated himself between my legs. Even if I tried to break free I wouldn't be able to. I was stuck in this position.

He kissed me again but my lips stayed pressed in a firm line. He huffed and leaned his body slightly away, but never broke his lips away from my unresponsive ones.

I heard him quickly unbuttoning his shirt and when he was done he shrugged it off over his shoulders.

I gasped and opened my mouth when he pressed his very naked very hard chest to mine He took the opportunity.

His tongue entered my mouth and aggressively tried to make contact with mine, and no matter how much I tried to move my tongue away, he always found it.

As he kissed me I stopped trying to move away from his tongue when his hands grasped my hips. He then started to rub his erection against my pussy through our clothes.

It felt so good that I let out a little moan causing him to freeze. I was so horrified with myself and let the tears run down my face.

He reached behind my back and expertly unhooked my bra in one simple movement. He kissed down my neck again and sucked on the skin on the side of my neck. It felt so amazing and I rubbed my thighs together trying to seek friction.

He smiled into my skin and ripped the straps of my bra.

I watched as he lifted his top half away from my body and then as he stared down at my breasts.

His eyes were wide as he took one of his hands off my hips and traced his way up to the top of my breasts, with a finger.

A groan built up in his chest as he moved his hand to cover most of my left breast. And gave it one nice and gentle squeeze.

I let out a slight moan and my nipples became erect. It was clear I couldn't control my body anymore. It had betrayed me.

His head descended onto my other breast and he quickly took the nipple into his mouth. I closed my eyes at the feeling.

It was amazing. He was amazing at this, with every gentle suck a shock went through to my pussy. He switched his mouth back and forth from each breast but always had his hand on the other breast twisting and pinching my nipples.

I didn't realize I was whimpering until I heard another ripping sound. I no longer felt my underwear.

I opened my eyes when he took his mouth away from my breast and brought the my ripped underwear to his face.

He inhaled deeply letting out a half groan, half moan. Then he was gone.

My eyes searched for him. I found that he was nailing by my feet on the bed and his eyes were trained on my very wet pussy.

I tried to push my legs together with no avail, as he looked down at my most private part.

He scooted closer to me and laid down on his chest and put his face over my pussy.

A finger stroked my pubic boned and a gasp was heard when he found no hair there, none at all. Damn you laser hair removal.

I felt his breath as he inhaled very loudly drawing in the scent of my arousal.

His head slowly descended and I stopped breathing.

Suddenly, I felt a very cold tongue lick up my whole opening and that stopped at my clit.

I moaned and started to cry. Why was this happening? And more importantly why am I enjoying it?

My wetness leaked out of me onto the bed. He moaned at this and took my throbbing clit into his mouth.

He suckled on it gently throwing in a few nips here and there. As much as I tried, the moans kept slipping out of my mouth.

My clit was released as he returned to my pussy and started stroking it with his tongue. It was obvious he has done this many times before. He was very skilled.

Something in me built and built and I was gasping and shaking as he pleasured me.

When I was about to reach my high he pulled away and I let out a needy whine. Why did he stop?

He looked at me and stroked my cheek in a loving way as he reached down to take off the rest of his clothes.

I started crying again when I saw he was very large, and very much erect. How was it going to fit in me?

He laid down on top of me holding himself up. I could feel his erection touch my pussy.

"Please, no." I begged. All I got in return was a kiss to my forehead.

My head was taken between his hands as he gave me a kiss. I tasted myself on his lips and quickly jerked away.

He let out a growl but it quickly turned into a moan as he started to slowly push himself inside me.

I was in so much pain and he had barely entered me yet.

He took his time entering me, probably savoring the moment he got to take my virginity.

I was sobbing at the pain and stopped my noises when I felt him hit my barrier.

He kissed me on the lips and then with a quick jerk of his hips he broke through.

I screamed bloody murder and sobbed louder.

He was groaning and he hadn't even started to move.

All he did was wait there and try to soothe me with gentle kissed and my pain slowly subsided.

He wanted me to enjoy this. And a part of me that I hated and that I would never forgive knew I would.

My hips lifted as much as it was possible, as I was still tied down, when I didn't feel pain. That was all the encouragement he needed as he started to thrust.

It was a nice pace, slow enough not to hurt but effective enough that it had my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Mine. My mate." I heard him growl out as his movements got more erratic.

He let out a loud growl before leaned down to my neck and in a flash I felt the pain as he bit down.

I whimpered as I felt him suck the blood from my body. This was it, the beast made up it's mine, he was going to change me into a vampire.

The pleasurable feeling started to build up again, even though I was being drunk from, and I started to shake.

He pulled away and stared down at me as he licked his lips. He brought up his left hand to his neck and with one fluid motion he cut himself with his fingernail.

Blood dripped from the wound as he lowered his neck down till the wound was directly over my mouth.

My head was grabbed and pulled up toward his neck as the sweet licked poured into my mouth and down my throat

It tasted so good and so sweet. I greedily drank in all he would give me. Especially the pleasure that came from his dick moving in and out of me.

The wound soon healed and he pulled his neck away.

My orgasm now was coming fast and I started to contract around him.

He seemed to be about to release as well as his movements got quicker and more desperate.

His hand grasped my face and he forced me to look into his eyes as we both started to cum.

As our orgasms started, to my amazement his eyes were slowly changing from red to a emerald green.

This was the sign. The sign he was mated, the we were mated.

I closed my eyes and screamed out as my orgasm hit me and as I felt him release inside me.

Once it was over he stayed within me but I didn't have it in me to stay awake anymore

He pulled out of me as my eyes dropped. My arms and legs were now quickly freed.

Before I passed out I heard that one loan awful word again.

"Mine"

**Update a week from Sunday.**


	8. Chapter 7

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

**Chapter Warnings: Spanking and lemons**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Who the hell is making that noise can't they shut up.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Where in the world is that coming from?

Thump. Thump. Thump.

It kinda sounds like a heartbeat.

Why would I hear a heartbeat when he was dead?

I threw myself into the sitting position when I realized where the noise was coming from.

It was coming from me.

I jumped off the bed, this time remembering the height and ran towards one of the doors. It was the bathroom. Yes got it on my first try.

I closed the door and ran to look at myself in the mirror.

When I looked in the mirror that's when I knew.

I was human. Human for the rest of eternity. A weak little human.

And that I knew the better option when you are mated was to become a vampire. You might be a submissive female but you would have the same power as a vampire, be treated as a strong being. Now, for the rest of eternity, I would be just a human, just the used and weak human.

I wanted to cry but right now I was pissed. Because when I moved my hair to the side what I saw was a huge red mark. Shaped like teeth, vampire teeth. And deep inside me I knew it would be there forever.

I checked the rest of my body and the bruises that should be there weren't. They totally disappeared overnight. Must be apart of this human eternity thing.

Knock. Knock.

"Honey are you okay?" I heard a silky deep voice ask.

I didn't answer. It was the first time I heard him speak besides him saying the freaking word mine over and over again.

When I didn't answer, he said, "I'm coming in honey."

He turned the doorknob. Oh god I didn't lock it.

OH GOD I'M NAKED!

I grabbed the towel from the wall and quickly wrapped it around me.

He came in and for the first time I didn't see his dominant beast. Just a jackass vampire.

Well that's not until he saw me in the the towel.

He looked me up and down and growled.

I squeaked causing him to break out of his revere.

"I wasn't expecting you to awake for another couple hours. I wanted to stay but I needed to take care of something. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He said and came up to me and reached to hold me.

I backed up and he frowned but dropped his arms.

"Honey it's me, it's okay." He tried to soothe me.

"I don't know who you are." I said.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't get to introduce myself. I was just so taken over by my beast" he explained and then said lovingly, "Taken over by you."

"You didn't answer my question." I was really uncomfortable with this situation.

I was in a shower and he was acting all lovey dovey.

"Of course. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. I am-"

"I know who you are." I interrupted.

"Then why did you ask?" He laughed.

"I know of you. I didn't know it was you."

Wait that's when I remembered the news bitch. That they talked about the Cullen family and him. That they were looking for me, that they were offering a reward. A reward that obviously has been granted.

I smacked myself in the forehead for forgetting.

He sped towards me and took my hand from my head then kissed my forehead.

"Don't ever hurt yourself, Isabella." He growled.

I gasped and tried to back up but he had a tight grip on my wrist.

"You know my name?" I stuttered.

"Yes of course. I didn't know your name when we mated but I talked with sources and learned everything possible about you." He said dreamily.

"You know nothing about me." I barked.

He was so surprised by my shout that he let go of me.

I walked around him and found a discarded large shirt on the ground. Probably one of his.

I picked it up and threw it on me.

I ran towards the door again. Why do I keep trying?

But it was unlocked this time.

I smirked and ran out.

I entered a long hallway. I didn't know which way to go. But I heard a growl and immediately ran left.

I ran around a corner. Another hallway. Then around another corner but was still led to another hallway.

My life really sucks.

I kept running around corners but the hallways seem to be everywhere. But then I finally found a staircase. It looked kind of like a spare stairway.

I stopped but heard loud noises behind me.

Shit.

I stumbled down the stairs and was surprised when I didn't fall.

When I reached the bottoms of the stairs I saw a very huge door. A back door.

I ran forward and wrenched open the doors.

I stepped onto a whitish marble deck and saw a garden behind it. Oh god how rich is he?

I ran across the marble deck and platform deck into the garden.

The bushes were tall, kind of like those neat rectangular maze shaped ones, but not tall enough to block me while standing so I started to crawl.

Oh Bella Swan. Young ordinary girl with a whole world open to her was now crawling in the dirt in only a mans t-shirt. Trying to run away from Jackass vampire that just won't give up.

Maybe the fact that it was dark would help.

When I was crawling through one of the arches I heard shattering glass and a ferocious growl.

He really needs to stop with the noise. You talk or you don't talk. Hopefully he will do the latter.

I heard things being ripped apart and I could tell he was getting closer.

The noises stopped and I covered my mouth to try and quiet my breathing.

All of a sudden I was dragged up and was thrown over a shoulder.

I was screaming but before I could blink we were back in the room.

He slammed the door shut and sat on the bed.

The shirt was ripped off and I was suddenly face down over his lap.

What the hell is he doing.

That's when I felt a sharp pain on my ass.

Smack.

Was he spanking me?

Smack. Smack. Smack.

I tried to struggle but he just held me down and continued.

I started sobbing as I fought and I felt like my ass was on fire man

He continued to spank me until I stopped fighting.

When he stopped he rubbed my butt cheeks gently soothing the pain.

He lifted me up and held me in his arms with my head in the crook of his neck.

I was to tired to pull away.

My eyes started to droop after a while and he layed me down thankfully on my stomach and carefully pulled the blankets over me. Thank god it was silk.

He sat next to me and stroked my back and hair till I stopped crying.

"Rest baby girl. When you wake up I will explain everything."

He kissed my lips gently before whispering, "I love you".

He shifted me as he layed down so I was held closely to his chest.

I layed there and tried to make sense of what just happened. Until I fell asleep.

I was awoken by someone rubbing my back.

I looked to my left to see Edward sitting there looking back at me.

When I looked into his eyes he smiled and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

When I didn't respond he turned me over and lifted me on his lap.

I whimpered when my bottom hit his lap.

"Oh baby girl." He said and opened his legs a little so my butt was in between his legs. But I felt his hardness and when I tried to squirm he growled and kissed my lips.

When his lips hit mine he grabbed the back of my head and grounded himself into my butt. Making sure to stay away from the painful areas.

I let him kiss me because I was tired Unusually tired, more than I ever felt in my life. I felt my eyes closed and my head swayed.

He pulled away then held my head to his chest as I started to fall asleep.

"No baby girl. I know you're tired but we need to talk.".

I noticed now that I was still wearing no clothes while he was wearing sweats

I reached up to cover my breast but he pushed my hand away with a growl.

"Never cover yourself. You're mine and I want you naked all of the time."

"You won't let me wear clothes?" I whimpered.

"Not for a while baby. I always want you to ready for me, and to always be able to see you." As he traced the sides of my breasts.

My head looked down and I whimpered as my eyes started to droop again.

"You can go back to sleep soon baby, you need to go the bathroom, take a bath, and eat. Then we will talk and I'll put you to bed."

"Okay." I got up to go to the bathroom but he picked me up and brought me to the bathroom.

He sat me on the toilet and turned to turn on the tub. I awkwardly sat there on the open toilet waiting for him to leave.

He turned and stood in front of me.

"Baby girl go the bathroom." He said crossing his arms.

"Can I have privacy." I asked awkwardly.

"No." He replied.

I looked down and tried to hold it in but after a while I had to pee so bad I let it come.

I reached for toilet paper and wiped myself. When I tried to stand he lifted me then flushed the toilet.

He placed me in the warm bath and turned off the water.

He grabbed a loofah and after adding body wash he started to wash me.

He cleaned me from head to toe but spent a decent amount of time on my breasts causing my nipples to harden and him to let out a moan of pleasure.

He put the loofah away then whispered in my ear," be a good girl."

I didn't realize what he was talking about until I felt his fingers stroke my pussy.

I gasped and felt a gush of liquid come from me.

He added a finger and slowly moved it in and out, and I was too tired to fight him or myself so I started to moan.

My arms gripped the sides of the tub and my hips were moving up to his hand.

He smirked and added another finger. I kept moaning getting louder the closer my orgasm came.

"Say my name." He whispered and curled his fingers.

I was moaning too loud in pleasure I can't believe I even heard him.

"Isabella. When you cum say my name."

I was shocked by his statement but as I started to orgasm I was so out of it. So I did what he asked.

I slowly calmed my breathing and let go of the sides of the tub.

"Good girl." He said and kissed me head.

He washed and conditioned my hair and lifted me out of the tub. He gently dried me with a towel and I took notice that he barely touched my breasts or pussy.

He came to the bed and sat against the headboard with his legs extended and placed me in between them.

He reached for a brush and gently brushed my hair.

It was sadly soothing and he did it so gently it felt like he was doing it lovingly.

When he was done he scooted down the bed and laid me on his chest.

"Would you like to talk or go to bed, sweetheart."

But he got his answer when my eyes closed and I quickly passed out on top of him.

**Update next Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 8

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

I heard the click of a lock and then I felt myself being gently lifted.

I groaned out and tried to move to lay back down but I was still moved and was placed on something that felt like a lap.

His lap.

He turned my face towards his and stroked my cheek gently.

"Hi baby girl." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to wake myself up enough to follow the situation.

He kissed my eyes and said, "I'm sorry to wake you but you need to eat and we need to talk. Then I promise you can sleep and rest for as long as you want."

I felt myself drift again but he held my head up.

"Common baby."

"Why am I so tired?" I whimpered.

"I'll explain everything after you eat."

He reached next to me and I noticed a silver tray. A very fancy one, like the ones you see in the movies.

There were the most delicious looking pancakes and waffles I ever saw.

They were already cut up into neat tiny little squares, the size you would feed a toddler with, and covered in maple syrup.

He turned me on his lap and reached for a fork and stabbed one of the pieces of pancakes with it.

He brought it to my mouth and I pulled away.

He growled and warned, "Isabella."

He tried again but I pulled away a little and got the same response.

It was a quick losing battle so I stopped fighting and just let him feed me.

The pancakes were the greatest thing I ever tasted and every pancake I had before this held no comparison. It was so good that I let him feed me every tiny bite.

When it was clear I could not stomach anymore he gave me a glass of water and quickly made me drink all of it.

He picked me up and brought me to the bathroom where I did my business as he waited in front of me.

When I was done he picked me up and layed me on the bed, pulling the covers over my naked body.

I was so comfortable I started to fall asleep but as he laid a chaste kiss on my lips he pulled me up so my back was to the headboard.

"Okay baby girl it's time to talk." He said while stroking my cheek.

"About what?" I quietly asked.

"About mating. About my rules."

"Rules?" I asked.

"Yes. It's my job to protect you. Cherish you. Love you." He said as he stroked my cheek. "So this is my way of doing that."

He didn't hold me like I expected, which I thought was a good thing. But when he stood and crossed his arms I knew whatever he was about to say was important. Well important to him.

"I am your mate, and even though I will always hold you above everyone else, I am your superior, your dominant, or alpha if you prefer."

I don't prefer anything.

"For eternity I vow to give you everything under the sun. I vow to care for you in every aspect," I caught the innuendo, " and I vow to love you forever."

Then he paused and looked me in the eyes.

"But you must submit to me."

"My beast had me keep you human. That means that you need more care."

I didn't understand what that meant. I knew I was weaker but why did I need more care.

"You don't need blood which vampires get from humans or donors that have given blood even though I have used humans for nourishment I will now use donor blood so that you never feel betrayed."

Betrayed?

My face warped into confusion causing him to explain more.

"Mates vampires no longer use regular humans but their human mates for blood. But I will not drink from you for a very long time, got you need time to adjust to my world and us making love will take a lot out of you so I want you to be accustomed to a vampires drive before I start feeding from you."

Making love? Seriously.

"I know that humans need to eat at least three meals a day but you will be very tired for the next couple months as your body adapts to me. So I will feed you whenever you are not sleeping."

Very tired? What wait a sec, "Tired?" I asked

He was taken back by me actually speaking but answered it anyway, "You must have noticed how tired you are," I nodded, "that is because your body changing. You are becoming immortal and your healing will be intensified as well as many other qualities. So you will need more care for the next few months."

"I know you have bathroom needs and that you need sleep and other human things. And I will make sure all your needs are met."

He paused and sighed his face becoming more intensified, "Now onto more serious matters."

He stood up straighter and met my eyes with the most threatening look on his face.

"You are my mate Isabella. You are my responsibility and I wouldn't have it any other way. But your life before is no longer relevant, the options you had the control you had are no longer relevant."

Tears came to my eyes and I felt fear of what he was going to say.

He saw my pain and leaned forward but quickly composed himself.

"Anything that happens in your life will now be controlled by me. I know how difficult that sounds but this is the way things are. The way things have to be."

He sighed as tears rolled down my face and sat on the bed next to me.

"You tried to escape from me." He had the audacity to look hurt, "I will NEVER let that happen again. And I mean never."

"The closet and dressers have been locked. You will remain naked at all times unless I allow you to leave this room. Besides of the obvious reasons I want you to remain naked, it will also stop your futile attempts of escaping."

I looked down at my hands and clutched the sheet closer to my chest.

"The windows are now unable to open and are now covered in material that is almost impossible for vampires to break let alone humans."

"The door is locked with the safest and powerful systems I have axis to and only I hold the information. So there is no way out of this room unless I allow you to which will obviously not be for a very long time. And anyways you probably won't have the energy to try for a long time."

"Now for the rules."

"What type of rules?" I breathed out.

"Rules that as your mate I am responsible for making."

"You must do as I say. When I say you eat you must eat. When I say sleep you must sleep. When I say it's time to make love that's what we will do."

"You need to communicate with me. I don't want you to keep things from me. If I suspect secrets I will take action."

"Never deny me. I am the head of this mating and I will always desire your touch, you to be near you and those need will always be present."

"If you go against me I will punish you."

I remember the other night and the spanking. Is that what he means?

"I love you and you are my life, my everything. So when you defy me the behavior must be rectified ."

"As you must remember the punishment you received for running will be the one I will always use."

Oh crap.

"Yes, Isabella I will spank you. Always on the bare bottom and always when it is necessary."

My eyes were wide open and I was shaking.

"This is a way for me to take care of you, to show that I love you. I promise that I will comfort you during and after, and that you will never feel unloved."

"I do this because I love you. But if you listen and let me love you none of that will happen."

He leaned over me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips and whispered "I love you."

I wanted to cry I wanted to pull away but my fear quickly took over and the strong emotions made me to slowly fall asleep.

He layed down and placed me on top of him with his arms tightly wound around me.

He purred as I fell asleep and took comfort in sleep hoping what I would wake up and this would all be a nightmare. Even though I knew that would never happen.

**Update next Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 9

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

**Chapter Warnings: Lemons**

Oh god.

I was having the most amazing dream.

I was lying on a beautifully soft bed. My head was thrown back and my eyes were closed tightly, and I was moaning and gasping like no tomorrow.

I didn't know exactly where I was but all I knew was my legs were wide open and someone's tongue was going to town on me.

It was amazing. They alternated between moving their tongue to carefully sucking on my clit gently.

I felt as my arousal poured out of me that they were taking everything I was giving.

What was weird was I never had a dream like this before. Never had I wanted something so much. And why did it seem so real. So freakishly real.

I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head and what I saw was someone with red hair in between my legs and two pale white hands grasping my thighs.

It was real. And he was the one doing it.

When he felt me awaken, he raised his green eyes to look mischievously into mine as he took one long swipe of my pussy.

When I unwillingly let out a moan he smirked against me and went back to his very pleasurable ministrations.

This was all very different. The night we met was the worst night of my life and the most horrific experience I ever had, and now I couldn't fight the pleasure at all.

He dipped his tongue into me again and expertly moved his tongue as deep as it could go.

A finger started to circle my clit after he reached his hand around my thighs and it caused a shock to go through me.

With one last swipe to my pussy I came. Screaming as the pleasure of my release flashed through.

He moaned as he slowly licked me clean, making sure to take every drop.

"Tastes so good." He said against me.

When he was done, he crawled up my body and pressed his lips to mine opening my mouth and forcing me to taste myself.

I took a breath of air and he was able to stick his tongue in farther.

He held my side with one hand while the other one reached down and tore off whatever pants he was wearing.

He spread my legs and quickly positioned himself before slowly thrusting in.

It hurt but he didn't move for a while, giving me time to adjust.

When he sensed I was ready he slowly moved inside me, very slowly.

He placed his forehead against mine and laid a gentle kiss on my face every once in a while.

I was moaning as he continually grunted.

He kept his agonizingly slow pace and I whined in frustration.

"Shhh baby girl. Shhh," he whispered. "We are going slow this time."

I tried to speed it up by thrusting back but he growled warningly at me causing me to stop.

"Good girl." He whispered.

I knew it would take longer to get my release and I was whimpering in frustration.

"You're so beautiful, so so beautiful." He whispered against my forehead, "Beautiful and all mine."

I tried to avoid him talking but it was kinda sweet in a fucked up I'm being forced into this fucked up mating scenario sort of way.

My orgasm finally starts and my moans got louder as he finally allowed me my overdue release .

"Oh yes baby girl. Yes. Such a good girl." He moaned as he started to cum as well.

Our orgasms hit at the same time. I through my head back and he roared.

He stayed in me for a while and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, "but next time we make love you are to yell out my name."

He said in quietly but I knew it was an order.

He kissed me deeply before pulling out and walking into the bathroom.

I looked at him as he walked away and saw his ass. Oh god his amazing ass. His beautifully amazing ass.

No Bella. No.

I saw him come back and looked away not wanting to see a certain other area of him.

I felt him reach in between my parted legs and wipe my sore pussy with a warm cloth.

My eyes met his and before I could speak he said, "I'm just cleaning you, baby girl."

Well it is official, I guess my unwanted term of endearment was baby girl.

I looked at the ceiling with my hands by my head as I and heard him walk off.

I started having a mental crisis. Why did I just enjoy that so much? Why did I participate? What happened to me?

I quickly found myself in his lap while he held me to him and started to pur.

"It's okay it's only natural. Your body craves me now. Don't fight it just let it happen. I promise to take care of you. I will make sure you get your release all the time. When I pleasure you all your doubt and all your worries don't exist," he soothed. "All you feel is me. Your need for me and my love for you."

Tears ran down my face when I realized he was right, the only pain I had was now that it was over, during I only felt bliss.

"There is so much I know I haven't told you, but in time all your questions will be answered. I know this is a lot to take but don't worry you can have a while. I won't bring you out into the world till your transition is completely done. He tucked my head under his head and rocked me back and forth.

We sat there for a while but when I felt him get hard again I squeaked. I think he understood that I couldn't go again so he peeled the covers off the bed and put me under them.

He walked to the book case, naked might I add, and looked at it's content.

"Would you like to watch something?"

I looked around and saw no tv so I looked back at him in confusion.

He laughed and replied, "It comes up from the floor."

I blinked and he was across the room picking something up off one of the dressers or desks. I still didn't know what all the furniture was.

With a click of a button a wooden block came up from the floor in front of the bed.

My mouth dropped open as panels moved aside to reveal a flat screen tv and I was pretty sure there was multiple systems sticking out.

He was back at the book case and asked, "What would you like to watch?"

I shrugged, "Maybe cable"

"I think we should watch a movie." He said.

"But I want to watch something on tv." I argued.

"That would not be a good idea."

"Why?" I pushed.

"Let's watch a movie." He looked at the bookcase and scanned the titles.

"I don't want to watch a movie." I replied.

He turned and glared at me, "Isabella, I said we are watching a movie, so we are watching a movie."

I stood and wrapped the sheet around myself and walked towards him.

My face went cold and I sized him up the best I could. God he was tall.

"I. Said. I. Don't. Want. To." I hissed.

"Isabella I am your mate." He said warningly.

"And you're a Jackass." I replied.

"Excuse me?" His eyes opened in shock.

"You heard me."

"Isabella! I am your-"

"Mate. I fucking heard you the first time." I yelled.

If he wasn't shocked before he was full on taken back now.

"Speechless jackass?" I shouted in his face as close as I could.

"Are you not as high and mighty as you say you are?"

When he didn't answer I continued, "Well. Well. Well." I backed up, "I guess we got an answer."

I continued to backed up and the truth is, I felt pain. Hurting him was causing me severe pain.

I felt like my heart was being clawed at and my body wanted to throw itself at him and cry in his arms.

I knew I was being a bitch, but I'm scared. I'm starting to feel the pull even though it's only been a few days. I'm scared what this would lead to. What my heart would lead me to.

I'm terrified. But I need to fight back while I still can.

All I want is to go home. I want my dad. My friends. My life back.

But just when I thought I won, he lunged.

**Update next Sunday.**


	11. Chapter 10

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

**Chapter Warnings: Spanking and lemons**

He lunged at me and I screamed.

I felt the pain before I noticed the position.

Smack.

I was over his lap, the sheet long discarded and he was hitting away.

Smack. Smack.

The hits got harder as I refused to move or cry.

Smack. Smack.

I froze my body and the longer I fought the more frustrated he got.

"Isabella."

Smack

"You disrespected me."

Smack. Smack.

"You refused to listen to me."

Smack.

"And you blatantly fought against me."

Smack. Smack.

"I warned you and yet you cannot grasp the situation."

Smack. Smack.

"I am your mate. And this is your life."

My ass hurt and I was losing my composure quickly. Even though he continued I knew he was being gentle even though it hurt like hell.

Smack. Smack.

These hits were harder, more affective and That's when I gave up and started to sob uncontrollably.

That seemed to be an acceptable reaction for him because one of his hands went to stroke my hair. How could he comfort during this?

When I officially broke down he slowed his hits and placed my body was face down on the bed. My legs were forced to be spread as wide as they could go in this position.

He brought his fingers to my pussy and as quickly as possible stroked me until I was dripping with arousal. When he was satisfied with the result he started.

He shoved himself into me and aggressively plowed into me.

"Mine. Mine. Mine" he grunted.

Not the mine thing again.

He reached one hand between my crotch and the bed and rubbed my clit while his other hand started to twist my nipple.

I moaned and as he said before everything washed away.

All that was there now was me and him. Only the pleasure. Only the pure unit erupted bliss.

Life was whole.

He pulled up my knees a little so my butt was pointed upward and he pounded me into a different strange angle that he couldn't really do in other positions.

His hands gripped my sides as he thrusted faster.

I felt my juices spill out of me and onto the bed.

I was so wet and was struggling to take in full breaths from this very weak position I was in.

This wasn't a matter of sex this was a matter of him showing me who I belonged to. That there is no way to fight him and win.

Even all these thoughts that were going through my head I started to moan louder as my orgasm came on.

He started to follow and we both came together and this time I remembered to shout out his name.

We stayed in the position for a while and he nuzzled his face into my messy hair.

"There is nothing better in the world than being inside you." He whispered.

I didn't speak I just kept my face planted in the mattress, still stuck in this awkward position.

"Now. I'm going to draw you a bath and I will allow you to bathe alone, only for today. I will go to get you food and then we will sit and watch a movie."

He pulled out and turned me to look at him, "The fight ends now. I took away most of the weight of the transition but now I will let it take you full force. I tried but you need to learn to rely on me."

He disappeared and I heard the water running.

I laid there terrified about what that meant. I did notice I was tired, and I remembered him saying that I would be weak for a long time.

My thoughts were interrupted when he called, "Isabella."

I jumped off the bed and went to grab the sheets off the floor but I stopped myself because I didn't want to get in anymore trouble today. Especially about wearing clothes.

As I walked into the bathroom, my hands were fisted by my sides so I couldn't cover myself.

He turned off the water and walked out of the room

I walked forward but he grabbed me and spun me around.

His lips briefly touched mine gently before he turned and walked out the bathroom door.

The tub was filled with hot water and it looked so wonderful that I hopped right in, without a second thought.

I laid my head against the back of the tub and put my arms on the side of the tub.

This tub was pretty large and fancy but as my eyes wondered I noticed a shower across the bathroom, a modern one, with blurry glass Walls. Then the two sinks imbedded into the granite counters with one large mirror on the wall.

It was beautiful here, unfortunately.

My thoughts ended when the stinging pain in my ass got worse when I accidently moved in the tub.

Wow did it hurt.

My pussy wasn't doing so good either from the dominant pounding I just received.

Today he proved I was powerless. I was more like an angry kitten to him than anything else and I knew that tomorrow things will be different.

I heard a knock so I quickly got out of the tub when he said my name from the other side of the door.

I used a towel to dry myself and dropped it on the floor and quickly made my way through the door and onto the bed.

Another platter was on the bed, with him next to it.

"You can feed yourself tonight. I will give you this one last thing." He leaned on his side to look at me.

When I lifted the silver top I saw a perfectly made chicken, that again was cut into tiny little pieces.

I went right in and it was deliciously amazing

It was so good I accidently moaned causing him to groan.

I didn't make another noise.

He handed me a glass of water when I was done and when I finished it he took me in his arms and laid me on top of him.

He placed the covers over us and whispered in my ear, "Everything changes tomorrow."

My eyes would only open half way, my head was all fuzzy, and my limbs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds.

I tried to lift my head but I when I did my head just fell back down.

I had no strength and no ability to fight, physically or mentally.

The door opened but I couldn't lift my head.

He came over and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my cheek while smiling.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

What was going on?

"Your transitioning. So you won't be able to speak, or move much, and it will be very hard for you to stay awake."

I whined and a tear ran down my cheek.

He wiped it away and brought me into his arms making sure to hold my head.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. All you need is to rely on me and everything will be okay, you will be okay." He said into my hair.

I was so weak and all I could do was snuggle into his arms for comfort.

"I'll take care of you baby girl. I'll take care of you."

"Always"

**So all the fight Bella has is gone for now. Are you ready for Edward to have complete control of Bella? Are you ready for Edward having to take care of her every little need? It's going to be hard for me because the fight Bella's character has won't be coming back for a while. But I can promise you one thing, Bella's fight is far from over.**

**Update Sunday. **


	12. Chapter 11

***STORY WARNINGS: LEMONS, SPANKING, AND RAPE.* **

**Every chapter I will give warnings about what happens in the chapter. So if you see in the warnings spank, lemons, or rape. And you don't want to read it then don't. **

**So simply don't like don't read.**

**SOOOOOO SORRY! I knew everything that was going to happen after this chapter just not this chapter. It was overly frustrating and I even discussed it with my friend who believe me knows nothing about this stuff. Let's just say the conversation mostly consisted of her nodding her head. But in the end I did it! Hope the wait was worth it.**

"Yes I'll be gone for a while."

What a beautiful silky deep voice.

"I don't know for how long."

Such a pretty voice.

"The transformation period should be no longer than six weeks to two months."

Transformation?

"No I would work from my home office so I can be with her for a few months."

There was a pause.

"Are you forgetting who I am?" The voice took on a scary edge.

Then the voice yelled in the most menacing voice I have ever heard, "Do best to remember that!"

I whimpered at the fierceness of the voice.

He whipped his head so fast to the side it made me dizzy.

"I have to go." He snapped

In a flash he was sitting beside me.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

My mind was so fuzzy and all I could make out was the beautiful man. Why is he so beautiful?

I gazed up at him in wonder.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He said while stroking my face.

Why is he so beautiful.

He stroked my face so lovingly. It was so nice.

We just stayed there for a while. I laying on the bed staring up at him while he sat on the edge of the bed stroking my face smiling down at me.

His green eyes looked at me in a way that made me feel like I was the specialist thing in the universe, like I was his everything.

It was the most wonderful thing I ever experienced... I think?

Wait... What?

Everything flashed back in an instant.

How could I forget how could I of ever forgotten. What the hell is happening?

I started to thrash to the best of my ability. Honesty, It wasn't much but it was all I could do.

"Isabella" He reached for my arms and held them by my head from his spot next to me.

"Isabella stop this this instant!" I wanted to obey but I couldn't, this wasn't okay.

I started getting severely light headed and black spots dotted my eyes, but I probably just looked like a worm, barely rolling around.

"Goddammit" He roared.

I found myself straddling his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

My head rolled back because I was to weak to hold it up and my legs were spread out over his thighs.

He grabbed the back of my head to hold it up and grasped my left thigh with his other.

He glared at me as he searched my eyes for something. What it was I didn't know. I'm pretty sure my stare was a mix of anger and pure exhaustion.

"If you weren't so weak and delicate right now you would be over my knee with a spanking," He hissed.

I whimpered and I was losing my ability to... well do anything pretty much.

"You are stronger than I anticipated." He mused. "I'm not sure to either be happy or angry about that."

He kissed my lips gently and whispered against them, "I underestimated you." He paused and pulled away.

"I won't make that mistake again."

I felt him grow against me but to my surprise he totally ignored that.

He (**Have you noticed Bella only refers to Edward as "he"?) **lifted me up and gently carried me to the bathroom.

He placed me on the toilet so I could go to the bathroom and he embarrassingly had to hold me upright.

When I was done going the bathroom he reached for the toilet paper.

Oh hell no!

I reached for it and quickly wiped myself. It used up the last bit of my energy but dear god was it worth it.

I sagged completely and his automatic response was to place me on his lap on the white bench across the room and cradled my head to his chest.

Jesus I'm tired but my mind was still aware of everything.

"Even though you're weak you have so much going on in your head don't you?"

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer that and I kinda couldn't.

"Kind of like a comatose person. The body can't respond yet the mind still works."

Did he just compare me to someone in a coma. Seriously? What could possibly be wrong with him to have said that. Jesus christ.

"Obviously your not in a coma but you are in weak form. But never will I ever let anything happen to you. I love you and will care for you forever." He whispered.

"Remember that," he paused and gazed into my eyes all knowingly, "for next time you have a tantrum."

"Now lets give you a bath and after that I will dress you, then you can eat something then i promise you can go back to bed."

I looked down and that's when i realized i was naked, utterly and completely naked. How could I have missed that?

He noticed what I was thinking, "Don't worry I will give you some clothes soon."

He lifted me and held me with one hand. Somehow he was able to turn on the tub and everything while still holding me.

He sat back down on the bench and held me while stroking my hair. He didn't talk which was nice.

When the tub was filled he quickly placed me in it as gently as he could.

I sighed at the warmth of the tub and closed my eyes in pleasure.

When I opened my eyes a cup magically appeared in his hand and he started to wet my hair by pouring water out of the cup

Then he grabbed the loofa and added body wash.

He gently and sensually washed my body with it, starting with my back and slowly moved down my body. I noticed that he quickly moved across my breasts and in between my legs moving as quickly as possible.

It was weird that he did that. Very weird.

My hair was washed and conditioned and I was out of the warm tub in no time.

With a soft towel he dried me and my hair and then laid me on the bed, sideways.

He walked away and opened the door to the walk in closet.

The light never went on. Stupid vampire eye sight.

He came back with a red piece of cloth in his hand and before I could blink he was lifting me up and putting it on me. Then put a pair of lacy panties on me before pivoting me comfortably so my head was resting against the pillows,

He walked over and opening the door he exited the room. He closed the door but didn't lock it.

Dammit stupid useless body.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a red silk baby doll with black lace at the top and bottom.

The door gently swung open and he walked in holding a silver platter up with one hand. Then placed the tray next to me on the bed.

I was picked up and placed in his lap with my back leaning against his front, so I could sit up straight.

The food looked delicious. Tiny pieces of cut up steak with green beans on the side.

My mouth watered at the steak but he was being an ass and made me eat the beans first. Alternating between giving me water and food.

Will he always treat me like a child.

When I was done eating he went outside the room and carelessly dropped the pan on the floor. Who is going to clean that up?

He came back and layed down on the bed with me and snuggled me into his chest and pulled me in as close as he could. So that we were molded to each other.

As I lay there with him holding me, I made a decision. However long this transition shit was going to take I was going to turn it off. Turn it all off. That was the only way I could make this bearable.

So that's exactly what I did.

**Two months later**

Something was different. Very different.

I wasn't tired this morning. I was actually wide awake and I felt amazing.

My transition was over apparently but something was wrong.

I slowly sat up and looked straight ahead to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath before closing the door and turning on the light.

I looked in the mirror.

I screamed.

**Update Sunday. **

**So guys tell me how I'm doing because I don't really know and I want to know what you guys think. I know my chapters are short but that's just the way I write. So please tell me what you think. Sorry again about the late update!**


End file.
